Stories from Paige
by P3eminemk1
Summary: Updated 1.29.06. Paige has the history that was placed in the back of her head. But when everything is going good the bad tends to breakthrough. warning, deals with rape and simliar catagories Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The authentic story of Paige Halliwell.

The real reason why she never be close to anyone

The air was what you would call cold, but to her it was perfect. Her skin was pale as the moon and her dress was black as the shadows. She sat on the cold stone steps of the manor hopefully to piece her life together. You see her life was a puzzle of some grand design that these so called Elders created. But if the Elders knew about her hidden past why did they select her to be chosen, to complete the circle, to fufil her duties as a savior. If she was a savior why couldn't she save herself. Paige ponderd her thoughts. Her lips were turning a light blue. Her hair was standing on end pointing to the heavens. She rubbed her hands over and over again on her arms. She was dead along time ago and no one seemed to noticed.

Flashback

She was running and running fast. The yells of her foster parent fresh in her mind. She had to get away and she had to move fast, but he was gaining on her. Finally her legs gave out and her lungs collasped. She fell on the floor with a sicking thud, smashing her face in the process. He caught up to her and pulled her by her hair. Dragging her semi-concienice body through the hallway. He had finally dropped her and kicked her in the stomach. She hunched over and grabbed her stomach or what was left of it now.

"Try running away from me again, I'll kill you!"

Suddenly his hard hand smacked her directly in the face.

End of Flashback.

Piage Jumped as Piper closed the screendoor."Paige?" She didn't answer. She was sucked into the deep sorrows of her life. "PAIGE!" She jumped once more. She turned around and faced her eldest sister."Sorry Piper..." she grumbled. Piper began to question what was wrong with her baby sister. Piper may have not have the best relationship with Paige but she was still there for her younger sister. "Paige, sweetie, whats wrong?". Piper eased her way over and sat next to her baby sister. Paige didn't say anything. She was too fragile right now, too weak. Piper stared at her emotionless face. "Paige, talk to me." said Piper trying again to pierce Paige's thought. "I'm fine Piper. Just need to think." retorted Paige in what seemed in a soft but stern voice. Piper didn't accept that answer and tried again. "Paige, are you okay? Talk to me." Paige's eyes began to fill with anger. Why couldn't Piper leave her alone? "I'M FINE PIPER! JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST, DON'T YOU GET IT!" Paige shot up and went inside the house not letting Piper even question her explosion. Paige bolted up the stairs and ran past anything that seemed in her way. She went inside her room and slammed the door. Paige couldn't hold it in aymore, her tears fell like rain from a sky. A grey mind letting her baggage fall and stain the wooden floors. Her fingernails scrappe her delicate skin hard enough to draw blood. The bllod mixed with the tears to form a lighter red. Paige couldn't stand her weakness and began to undress herself. Her pants fell to the floor and her shirt came off with ease. She looked at her clothing, it reminded her of her unforgetable teen years.

Flashback

He continued smacking her till her cheeks were exciting pinkish color. He then couldn't resist her vurnable postion. He climbed on top of her and ripped her black shirt and tossed it aside. He then began to fumble with his zipper. He lifted a young Paige's skirt and-

End of Flashback.

Naked she stood. Crying even more and she went to her bed and lied down. She stared at the celieing hoping that something would save her from her sad excuse of a life. Paige lifted her arms and looked at her scars. She did them when she was younger. Then she looked at the rest of her body. Underneath each breast was severly cars but the started to fade. You could barely see them but the memories were still there. She then couldn't look at her body. She felt disgusting. She lifted her covers and slide her delicate body in. She then closed her eyes, hoping she would be taken away from her life, her trap.

Her brown hair bounced off the light in the kicthen. Piper was sitting at the tabel drinking a hot pot of coffee. What was pushing Paige to the edge? What was making her feel inferior? Piper can't screw up again, she can't lose another sister. Soon after wondering what was Paige's problem, Phoebe Halliwell walked in hoping to find her younger sister. Phoebe sooned turned around to face Piper. "Where's Paige?" asked Phoebe unaware of the situation that lied at hand. "She's in her room, but I wouldn't approach her if I were you." Piper said hoping Phoebe would get the hint. "Why?". Phoebe walked over to Piper and pulled a seat. she sat down slowly and held on to her skirt to make sure Piper didn't see too much of her. "She exploded." answered Piper. Phoebe laughed and then stopped abrubtly. "Piper thats so not funny.". Piper shook her head."I don't know whats wrong with her. She looked so upset at the porch and I tried to consol her but she pushed away." Phoebe frowned. She wasn't sure if this had to do with Prue again. It has been five years and Phoebe had thought it was over."Do you think it is about Prue?". Piper shook her head."I don't know, maybe, but it is something big. I mean she was able to talk to us and no all of sudden she can't?". Piper was frustrated. What was plauging her little sister? Phoebe looked down. Her physic instincs started to play. "You know she was in foster care. She didn't really talk about it." said Phoebe hoping that might shine light to the situation. "You think?" asked Piper. "I don't know but it may play a big part in this unannoucened problem." Piper nodded at Phoebe's stament. It was true. There was an unannocend problem that needs to be fixed. Who knows maybe they can help her, or break her.

The girl was running and running far away. Her red hair trailing behind her. The demon was after her like speed was his enemy. He sped up and was inched away from her red hair. He finnaly clenched his fingers around her golden red locks. She staggered backwards as her body went in the same direction. The demon formed an engeryball and was ready to strike untill her fist appeared to have assaulted his groin. He let go of her in pain and she contiued to run. She was trying to escape this horror, hoping some one would save her. She continued to run where she was met with e decison. Left or right? Prescott or Englander. She proceeded to go left and contiued running till she reached a red victorian house. She banged on the door praying to the dear lord someone was there. The door opened, and she was greeted by a blonde witch.

"Jesus, you have to help me! This man is after me! Please help me!" She said between breaths.

"Okay relax, come in." Billie ushered the girl in and closed the door. "Kay, what is your name?" asked Billie as she motioned the girl to sit down. "Diane. Diane Marsh." the girl said. She put her head in her hands. She looked distraught and Billie didn't know what to do. "I'll be right back." she said. Billie set off to find the sisters.

"Still, Pheebs. I can't lose another sister." Said Piper. Phoebe was about to say something until Billie came in the room. "Um this girl showed up, saying someone was trying to kill her." said Billie motoining the two woman to follow her into the living room. Phoebe got up and so did Piper leaving their coffees unattended. The headed over to the living room only to find Paige sitting down and talking to this alleged victim. Piper and Phoebe began to question Paige's motives. Paige got up and pulled Piper and Phoebe aside. "Okay, she said that she was ttacked by a weird looking man who can produce balls of light that can destroy things. Im guessing engergy balls." Phoebe nodded. "So does she know what this man looked like?" asked Phoebe hoping she can help this girl quick and get back to helping Paige. "She said he had a locked pentagram on his left cheek." replied Paige. "Okay you guys call Leo and Paige and I we'll check the Book of Shadows. Everyone nodded except Billie. "Uh guy's what about me?". "Keep her company!." said Phoebe brightly. Billie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Diane. "Thats more than anyone has ever done for me." whispered Paige to herself. Only Phoebe noticed. Soon they both went up the stairs leaving Piper to call for Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon was at a loss of words. He had lost her scent and had picked up a stronger one, the scene of a charmed one. This Charmed one must be weakened by some human force causing her stress. It's the charmed ones though, no one had never defeated them before. No he musn't think like that, he must do as the SOURCE had told him to do. Kill the witch and any in his way. If need be done it shall be done. The demon followed the scent.

The walk to the attic was a quiet one. It was so quiet that eachother's faint breaths could be heard. Phoebe wanted to say something, something along the lines of comfort but no such words came out. The finally reached the attic and Paige bursted in and went directly for the Book of Shadows. She began to flip through the pages scanning this demon not noticing Phoebe's feeble attempts for a conversation. Soon something pushed Phoebe to ask this one direct question. "Paige is something bothering you?". Suddenly not knowing what she just said Phoebe awaited an answer. Paige looked up from the book. She should say something? Should she unveil her stained soul and her shattered heart. She made it so far without doing so, why does she have to? "No Phoebe, Im fine." said Paige blankly. Phoebe sighed out of frustration. "Don't lie Paige...I heard your cries and the explosion." said Phoebe hoping it would turn things around. Paige stopped flipping the book and picked it up and slammed it to the ground. "THATS THE PROBLEM WITH THIS FAMILY! NOTHING CAN BE KEPT A SECRET! I WANNA BE FREE PHOEBE, AWAY FROM THE DEMONS!" screamed Paige. Her eyes glassed over and without her permission tears rolled down her cheeks making every drop hit the floor with a thud. "Paige we all want a magic free life-". "NO PHOEBE, NOT THOSE DEMONS...my own." Those last words were said silently. They didn't know her, they didn't know the life she lived, they knew nothing of the Paige Matthews behind closed doors. Phoebe couldn't help but breakdown. "Paige, talk to me sweetie, Im here for you. just tell me what you have in your heart." begged Phoebe. Paige shook her head no. "Don't you get it...I lost my heart a long time ago..." said Paige softly.

"Piper, I can't tell you! She has to tell you!" said Leo getting tired of the run arounds. "LEO, shes not talking to us, Leo you hafta help us. We need her." told Piper as her eyes watered. "Then you tell her that.." said Leo. Soon he was acommpanied by a swirl of blue orbs and dissappeared. Suddenly Piper heard a loud commotion come from upstairs which sounded much like Paige yelling. She walked to the living and noticed the confused looks on Billie and Diane. "whats going on?" asked Billie. Piper told her to stay as she ran up the stairs. This was the breakthorugh she was hoping for. the one breakthrough that will land her baby sister in her arms. She finally reached the attic and swung open the door right after Paige's last sentence. "ago.." was the only thing she heard. Piper walked deeper into the room and looked at her sister. Her eyes watered even more and the rain threatened to fall. "Paige," Piper began. "I need you, you need us wether you like it or not-". "NO I DON'T NEED YOU!" Paige soon headed for the door and Piper flicked her hands and the attic door exploded. Paige stopped dead in her tracks. "DAMN IT PAIGE! WE LOVE YOU SO GOD DAMN MUCH AND YOU SHIT ON US!" yelled Piper and the dams gave away and she was crying so hard. She walked over to Paige's postion and got on her knees. She took Paige's hands. "Paige, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but let it stay there. This thing that haunts you...let me take it away. I love you so much Paige, don't give up on me.I pray to God everyday thanking him for sending you home. Please Paige, don't let me lose another s-si-sis-sister." Piper said crying harder and Phoebe stood there in awe. Here we saw Piper just being real and raw. Phoebe was crying softly and walked over to her baby sister and hugged her. Piper got up from the floor and hugged her sister too. Envoloped in a group hug Paige felt that emtion. That rush the feeling of love and she couldn't help but make this mueling sound from her tears. "I-I- don't know where to begin..." stammered Paige. "From the begining Paige." answered Phoebe. "Okay..."


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know where to begin, everything was different. Dispite the fact she had two sisters hugging her and holding her for support, she still felt the metal weight on her shoulder. It hurt bad, her sisters, the people who wanted to save her life and help her go through this rough time and this was how she thanked them. "Paige?" said Phoebe breaking Paige's long trance, Paige nodded. " I just really don't know how to tell you this,". Piper's face soften more and her elegant brown eyes dispersed this great sense of protection. "Paige, whatever it is...it doesn't change the fact that we love you," Paige winced at the word love. Love? Never knew what love was, but had some ideas of what it should be, the total complete opposite of what she went through. "It kinda started when I was five," Suddenly Paige felt as though her head was sucked into a time portal and landed in her worst memories.

"PAIGE!" hollered this commanding and close to the lines of frightening voice. This young five-year old jumped. She soon came running through the halls of her broken down house getting closer to the frightening voice. "Y-yes, m-master" she said softly. "Clean this shit up!" said the old man and a young Paige soon picked up the tiny scrub in the corner and started to get on her knees. It felt as though she was scrubbing for hours, her arms sore, or course she needed to put on this act for if he saw any sign of weakness it would be a whipping. She scrubbed harder and harder, her knuckles burning with white. She'd hope she could let out a soft sigh, but when the air came out of her lungs, a red fuse snapped in her foster father. "Are you getting tired! All this worked I do for you, and your the one thats tired!". Paige began to shake as this man who was supposed to take care of her drifted closer. The belt started to unbuckle as if it were magic and suddenlt the end of it came smashing down on her backside. Paige let out a murderous scream. "Shut-up!" he hollered as he lifted up her dress and contiued striking her body. The skin of white purity was turning red, burning with a santanic glow. Her tears stanied her face and her hair was matted due to the sweat. Suddenly she felt the familair air of an oncoming fist and-

"PIPER! Come quick!" called out Billie and soon anyone who was in the attic began running down the stairs. This enrage demon had grabbed Diane from her hair and began to drag her towards the door. Piper's first instinct was raise her hand. The vase next to the demon shattered into a million pieces blinding the demon. Phoebe then lifted her right leg and made sure it struck the demon's face. With instant contact the demon let go of Diane, and began to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Phoebe. After much bruising it appeared as the demon was getting the upperhand, when a sudden knife appeared in his left hand Paige pushed Phoebe out of the way, recieveing the double edged steel knife into her stomach. She soon fell and hit the floor which what seemed as a silent crash. "No!" called out Piper as she rasied her hand and the demon blew up. Billie who was helping Diane recover from her head wounds, now notice the pool pf blood forming around Paige's stomach. Phoebe quickly rushed to the side of her fallen sister. "Paige, sweetie! Don't let go! LEO!" said Phoebe. "LEO!" But no familar blue orbs came from the heavens. Phoebe held onto Paige's hands and she began to gargle her last few words. "I-I-Lo-love...you," the first time she ever said the words love. Piper soon came over anger pulling on her soul. "PAIGE, Don't you fucking leave us!" "I-Im s-s-sorry" said Paige as her eyelids covered those hazelnut eyes and her golden heart stopped beating. "No...No...No...Not again!" yelled Piper as everything in the room began to explode. Phoebe just let her tears drip all over Paige's now lifeless body.

"NO!" yelled a well known voice. "Why don't you let me heal her!" "She needs to know Leo, that no matter what her past has held..it does not claim who she is now," said Penny Halliwell.


End file.
